The Beauty in the Beast
by RosieNich98
Summary: Cold, isolated and hurt, Vanitas has been locked away from the world for many years. He never lets anyone close, for fear that they may be put in harm's way. All he wants is freedom. Bubbly, loving and full of life, Xion is the complete opposite to Vanitas. She never judges a person by his or her appearance; she knows that it is what is on the inside that counts.
1. Chapter 1

_Ten years ago…_

Rain poured down over the bleak village setting, grey clouds rumbling with thunder and flashing with lightning.

A small foot splashed though a deep puddle, followed by a much larger one.

A small, black haired four-year-old boy panted and cried, running as fast as his legs would carry him.

He had to get away.

"Oh little Vani, come back inside. You'll catch a cold if you stay out here too long…" Xehanort muttered, trying to sound sweet and nice.

Something he could never do.

"No! I'm not going back!" Vanitas yelled, tears running down his face. "You're horrible to me! You won't let me play!"

"Foolish child." Xehanort growled. "Only spoiled brats like the ones in this village 'play'. I am only doing what is best for you."

"No, no, no!"

"Yes you despicable boy! You're coming back with me _right now_!"

"No! No, _please_ no!" Vanitas wailed, pushing him away.

"You don't have a choice…"

Xehanort grabbed the small boy by the scruff of his neck and dragged him away, kicking and screaming.

"No, no, no! Let me _go_!"

If only someone had heard his pitiful cries for mercy, Vanitas would not have had to suffer any longer.

However, if someone had heard, then we would not have had a story.

Nevertheless, someone _did_ hear.

A young, black haired four-year-old girl peeked out from her bedroom window and gasped.

"Mummy! Mummy! Someone is hurting that boy!"

"Mm?" The woman came up from sorting the laundry and looked out of the window. "Sweetie, no-one is there."

Xion frowned and looked again.

All she saw were a dark, drizzly street.

No boy.

No man.

"What…?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Present Day_

"Xion, hurry up or we'll be late!" Selphie called, as her friend sped up beside her on her bike.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!"

The two friends raced though the village; to their school that was about two miles away. Most students walked, but both girls agreed cycling was quicker – if not more tiring.

"H- Hey, hang on!" Xion quickly stopped and rummaged in her schoolbag. She shot a look at Selphie worriedly.

"Urgh, I left my maths homework in my room _again_!" She slapped her forehead. "Why am I so stupid…?"

"Uh oh, you'd better go and get it." Selphie rolled her eyes. "You don't want to be in detention with Mrs Haggis, believe me."

"Fine, I'll go and get it." Xion huffed. "You go on without me."

"But…"

"Just go!"

Selphie sighed, but did as she was told.

Xion raced back to her house, grabbed the stupid schoolbook and ran outside…only to find her bike was gone.

"Oh, this is _perfect_, this!"

She then turned to see a hooded figure speeding away on her bike.

"OI, GET BACK HERE!" She yelled, running after them as fast as her legs could go.

A few minutes later, they were still going.

"STOP RIGHT THERE! YOU DON'T WANT TO MESS WITH ME!" Xion yelled, jumping on to the figure's back and sending the two of them crashing to the ground.

"Owwww, what was that for?!" The figure replied, pulling his hood back.

Xion gasped. "S-Sora!?"

Her eyes blazed and she hit his shoulder – hard.

"OWWWWW!" The brunette screeched.

"THAT'S FOR TAKING MY BIKE! WHAT ON EARTH WHERE YOU THINKING!? I'M EXTRA LATE FORSCHOOL BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"B-But Roxas and Ventus dared me…"

"Those blasted idiot twins…" Xion muttered angrily. "They have really done it _this_ time!"

She got up and dusted herself off. "We need to get going _now_!"

"B-But…"

"What?! _What_ is it Sora!? I'm really not in the mood for this right now!"

"Uh…it's gone nine o' clock. The school gates will have closed…we can't get in."

Xion yelled in frustration.

"_Thank you_ Sora, thank you_ so_ much!"

"No one will care anyway." Sora mused. "The teachers will just think we're off sick."

"For you maybe. I have never missed a day of school! Ever!"

Sora's smile spread into an excited grin. "Why not start now?"

One fun-filled day later, the two teenagers where sat on the soft grass of a hillside, looking up at the clouds, sea salt ice cream in hand.

"It's so peaceful up here." Xion breathed.

Sora looked at her, smiling. "Mm, I guess it is. I often come up here to gather my thoughts and…daydream."

"Sounds good."

Sora sat up slowly. "Um, Xion, I was wonder –"

"HEYYY LOVEBIRDS!" A voice hollered.

"WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO ACTUALLY SNOG HER SORA?!" Another voice cackled. "YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!"

Sora went beetroot.

Xion sighed. "Just show your ugly faces already. I know what you did…"

Ventus' head popped out from a nearby bush. "_Really_?!"

Xion frowned as Roxas appeared on the other side of the bush. "Great! We had lots of fun watching you get all hot and flustered over a _bike_…is it really _that_ important?"

Xion stared. "Y-You were…watching!?"

"Everything you did." The blondes replied in unison. "It was fun when you jumped on Sora…you like him that much!?"

"NO! I don't like him in that way at all!"

Sora's face pained.

"Anyways, we have to talk to the hedgehog for a minute." Ven said smoothly, yanking on Sora's arm.

"Be back in a sec!" Roxas winked as they dragged him away.

"Those boys…" Xion muttered.

She lay back down and looked up at the sky, the clouds gracefully moving over her. A light summer breeze blew through her jet-black hair, calming her.

After a while, Xion soon grew bored and stood up. "Ok guys, I'm going home. I'll see you when I see you."

Without a reply, she turned and walked away, humming the notes of 'Dearly Beloved' to herself as she went.

Xion was almost home when she bumped into someone. "Oh, uh, sorry!"

The person said nothing and continued walking. "…Nice shirt. A little short, I like it…"

Xion gaped. "Pervert! Do you want a fight or something? Because I can give you one! "

The person stopped and turned around.

"Please!" He scoffed. "Girls can't _fight_! They're too weak to do anything!"

"You take that back!"

"Make me!"

"Ok I will! Get ready!"

The person raised his hand and his Void Gear materialized. "I was born ready!"

Xion gasped. "Uh oh…"

She looked around frantically for some kind of weapon. Anything would do right now…

"Yah!" The person grunted, jumping high in the air to deliver the first blow.

Xion yelped and held her hands up in some sort of defence, and she felt a weight in her hands and her fingers curled around a hilt…

"What the…?" The person blinked as his strike was blocked. "How did you get a Kingdom Key?!"

"A what?"

"Ugh, it's a type of keyblade. Why would it choose someone as stupid as you?"

"HEY!" Xion frowned, pushing him onto the floor, causing his hood to fall back, revealing his long, spiky black hair and mysterious yellow eyes.

"Wh-wha…Sora?" Xion whispered, taken aback by his appearance.

"Who's Sora?"

"My friend…why do you look like him – wait, are you Sora in disguise!? DID ROXAS AND VENTUS MAKE YOU DO ANOTHER STUPID PRANK AGAIN!? THEY ARE SO DEAD!"

"Look, whoever you're on about, I've never heard of them. I'm Vanitas, ok?"

"Alright, alright, I get it! You don't have to get angry!"

"Well _you_ don't have to be here. Get out of my sight." Vanitas growled.

"_Excuse me_!?"

"You heard…"

"No-one talks to _me_ like that!" Xion yelled, raising her keyblade and running forward.

However, someone grabbed her from behind and hit her hard in the back of her neck.

"Hm, hm, well done Vanitas." Xehanort chuckled darkly as she fell to the floor, unconscious. "You finally found a new wielder for my ranks…it seems that there are more in this putrid place than we thought. You will seek them out at once!"

"B-But…"

"NO BUTS BOY! YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!" Xehanort yelled angrily, raising his fist, causing Vanitas to flinch.

The old man sighed impatiently. "We leave." He turned and walked away.

Vanitas carefully lifted Xion bridal style, brushing the hair from her face and looking at her sorrowfully. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry…"


	3. Chapter 3

Xion groggily opened her eyes, dazed and confused.

What happened…?

She rubbed her aching neck as she sat up on the old, stingy bed, blinking a few times to clear her vision, realizing that she was in a dark, dismal room.

The curtains ripped into many pieces, the room was messy and quiet and the still atmosphere made Xion slightly uncomfortable.

"So, you're awake then." A voice muttered.

Xion turned to see the boy with spiky black hair and mysterious yellow eyes watching her. He was leaning lazily against the door, arms folded and body tensed.

Xion studied his face. _What was his…ah yes his name is Vanitas. _

"Where am I? What do you want?"

"_Me_? You think _I'm_ the one doing this?"

"Who else is there?"

The boy scowled.

"Well…for starters, you're in my room. There was not anywhere else to lay you down, so I brought you here. And as for what I want…that is none of your business."

Xion frowned.

"Vanitas! Come!" A dark, husky voice echoed downed the hallway.

Vanitas put a hand to his forehead, groaned and screwed his eyes up. When he opened them again, the pupils were missing and a strange, glazed over yellow iris was all that Xion could see.

She frowned and jumped back as his Void Gear appeared, just inches away from her throat.

_"Stay away from me." _His now un-human voice growled. _"I will do what must be done…"_

Then without a word, he turned on his heel and left.

Xion got up off the bed and watched him go.

She frowned as she felt a tear softly run down her cheek.

"What…?"

Suddenly, there was a timid footstep down the corridor behind her.

Xion spun around.

_"Sweetie, no-one is there."_

At the mere mention of her mother's voice in her head, Xion sank to the ground, curled up into a ball and cried, somehow knowing she may never see her again.

"There, there…"

Xion shrieked, looking up at a bald, old man with creepy yellow eyes and an even creepier smile.

"My name is Xehanort. I'm going to look after you…"

Xion doubted that highly.

"Why am I here?" She demanded.

The old man gave her a twisted grin. "You have a keyblade, do you not? You, along with all the others, are going to be very useful," He leaned in close, scaring the poor girl even more. "_If you're not afraid of the dark._"

"Others? There are more?"

"_Will_ be more my girl, soon."

He rose from his knees, pulling Xion harshly up with him. "Come; let me take you to your room."

He led her back down the hallway to the flight of pan across stairs, up the other side and down another series of hallways; all filled with golden framed paintings of keyblades and keyblade wielders.

He stopped at a tattered old door in the East Wing, opening it slowly and turning on the light, to reveal a room similar to Vanitas', only this was tidier and the curtains among other things were still intact; meaning Vanitas must have been the one who tore his room apart.

"Too bad if you don't like it my girl, you're stuck with this now."

Xion looked at him. "Why, who says I'm staying? And don't call me 'girl', my name is Xion!" She said angrily.

Xehanort glared at her.

"Don't ask questions, now _get in_!" He yelled, shoving her though the door and slamming it shut.

Xion yelped as she landed on the rough carpet, blinking in alarm as she heard a deep clink from the other side.

She scrambled to her feet, yanking on the handle desperately, realizing that he had locked the door.

"LET ME _OUT_! LET ME OUT YOU STUPID OLD –"

"Not until dinner." Xehanort replied, walking away.

"No, NO! Get back here! _Please,_ let me _go_!" She yelled. "I have to get home, my parents…my parents…"

Xion gasped and began to bang louder. "LET ME GO! LET ME GOOO! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!"

She sobbed, falling to the ground, her tears falling faster and growing larger.

"Selphie…Sora…Roxas…Kairi…Ven…"

She looked up at the curtains and got an idea.

Slowly getting to her feet, Xion moved over to the bed and kneeled on top, pulling back the curtains to see her sleepy village, the warmth of the setting sun giving her a glimmer of hope.

Xion sighed and lay back on her new bed, raising her hand and summoning her keyblade.

_"Why did it choose someone as stupid as you?"_

_"You, along with the others, are going to be very useful."_

The weapon quickly disappeared as a timid footstep came from outside the door; a crisp, white envelope came through the gap before the footsteps grew faster and quickly faded away.

Xion picked it up, before going back to sitting cross-legged on her bed, opening the envelope and pulling out a small piece of lined paper, as if it had been ripped from the pages of a notebook. On it someone had wrote:

_If your freedom means so much…_

_Make a sacrifice to save the mind._

_Leave those close to save the heart._

_Prove your love to save the soul._

"What does _that_ mean?"

Suddenly, Xion heard faint familiar voices in the distance.

"Xion! Xion!"

"Xiiiiiooonnnn! Where arreee yyoooouuu?"

"Xion! Your parents are worried sick! Please, come back to us!"

"Xion, I gave your homework in!"

"XION COME OUT HERE NOW!"

Xion's face lit up and she ran to the window. "Guys, hey guys! I'm over here! Help me! I'M OVER HERE!"

She waved her arms madly, even though she couldn't see where her friends where.

Then the voices slowly faded away…

"Guys…?"

Xion spun around as a clink met her ears, scowling at Xehanort.

He took no notice. "Are you coming to dinner?" 


	4. Chapter 4

A long, old, well-polished dark oak refectory table was set in the middle of the dining hall. Around the table were 16 cushioned chairs – one on both ends and two sets of seven in between them.

Xion sat in the middle of the back row, Xehanort on a throne-like chair to her right and an empty chair she assumed was for Vanitas to her left.

All other seats were also vacant.

Xehanort gave an evil smirk as Vanitas practically fell through the doors, his eyes still pupil-less and glazed over.

"Well? Did you find any?"

Vanitas shook his head. _"I could sense them, but not see them. I assume they went home." _

Xehanort huffed, unimpressed. "Well, it's a start I suppose…you can go now."

He clicked his fingers, Vanitas gasped; clutching his head as his eyes rolled back and he tumbled to the floor.

Xion was about to jump up and run to the seemingly lifeless boy, but Xehanort glared at her. "Now you _stay_ _right there_ girl, he'll come around soon enough…"

Vanitas groaned, sitting up slowly and looking around in a daze. "Wh-wha…"

"It's ok, I'm here…" Xion blurted, rushing over and putting an arm around him.

Vanitas blinked.

No one had ever done this to _him_ before.

"You're Xion…right?"

"Yeah, but how did you know? I never told you…"

Vanitas shrugged. "A lucky guess?"

"ENOUGH!"Xehanort bellowed, coming forward and pushing the two away; causing an uncomfortable silence to enter the air.

Vanitas looked up at the old man. "What did I do this time?"

"What _didn't_ you do this time?" Xehanort glared. "Why do you always fail me boy? If you don't give me the results I need I may have to do more…or even…"

He gave an evil smirk as his cold yellow eyes fell on Xion.

Vanitas jumped to his feet, summoning his Void Gear. "No way! You leave her alone!" He growled, his eyes beginning to burn with anger, charging at the twisted tyrant.

Xehanort grinned; summoning his own keyblade and knocking Vanitas back down. "There, you see? _That_ is what I want; the anger, the _strength_! You will unleash it on them…but not now, you are too weak; still resisting."

He glanced at Xion for a moment, sending chills down her spine. "The two of you cannot change your fate…"

Xion got up slowly. "What are you talking about? There's no such thing..."

She trailed off as Vanitas' eyes met hers, telling her to be quiet.

Then silence came again.

After a few moments, Xehanort slowly made his way back to his chair at the table, beckoning the teenagers forward. "Come, let us eat; you must be hungry."

_~Some time later~_

The calm, gentle moon shone brightly in the night sky alongside the humble stars, giving some light over the quiet land.

Vanitas breathed a heavy sigh as he leaned against the roof balcony, the one place where he could gather his thoughts and enjoy his life for a brief moment.

He was still a little lightheaded from the mind corruption earlier, but it was not as bad as it used to be when Xehanort first started this hell.

"And she's going to suffer too." Vanitas whispered as a bitter tear slid down his face. "They all are…"

The boy lifted his head to the stars, all hope draining from him once again.

He looked down as a tear dropped onto his sleeve.

Vanitas blinked, quickly wiping his eyes as an old saying of Xehanort's came into his mind which he couldn't help repeating.

"Evil doesn't cry…"

He screwed his eyes shut and ran back to his room.

A figure landed on the balcony after perching on the mansion chimney for a while, watching closely.

_So, she **is** here… _

They pulled their hood back up and disappeared into the night.

"You took your time." A voice remarked as their comrade entered the room.

"Well, I had to be sure…"

"Did you uncover anything?"

The figure nodded gravely. "He's got one."

There was silence for a few moments before the other voice spoke firmly. "You know what to do. He won't get away, not on my watch."

"Xion! Xion!"

The girl spun around, seeing a familiar face before her.

"S-Sora?! What are you – where are we?"

"The beach! C'mon, everyone's waiting!"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her along the shoreline, the cold, foamy seawater splashing against their legs.

"Heyy, there she is!" Ventus grinned. "What happened to you?"

"I…I can't remember…" Xion frowned, looking out over the beautiful sunlit ocean, the sounds of the waves meeting her ears as she spotted Roxas and Kairi laughing and messing around in the water.

Selphie appeared next to Ventus with five 99p ice creams in her hands – all with flakes.

"Here ya go!" She beamed, handing one out to everyone.

"Ohhh, Yummy!" Sora's eyes sparkled with delight, causing Kairi to laugh again.

The teenagers settled down on the ground, enjoying their little treat.

But Xion still felt uneasy. Something wasn't right…

She breathed out as the sea breeze became cold against her body; then the strength of the wind suddenly rose up and the skies darkened.

"C'mon Xion!"

She looked up at Sora standing above her, arm outstretched.

"Why? Where are we going?"

He didn't answer, instead he pulled her up and they followed the others.

Xion frowned when, after a while, everyone's pace slowed and dragged their feet along the ground sluggishly.

Things became even stranger when the thundering clouds above parted to reveal a beautiful blue heart-shaped moon and an evil laughter echoed.

"That's it! Come; let us begin the Keyblade War!"

Xion frowned as Xehanort stepped from the shadows, throwing a slumped human form to the ground.

Someone she knew.

"Vanitas!" She cried, running over and taking the unconscious boy in her arms. She placed a hand over his chest and gasped.

His heartbeat was growing slower and slower.

_"Xion, join us…"_

Xion jumped back to see her friends stood before her, their eyes lifeless and glazed over, their pupils missing.

"What?"

_"Join us…join us…if you want to live…join us…" _They said repeatedly in slurred, un-human voices, reaching out to her and pulling on her clothes.

"N-No! No!"

_"You have no choice…" _

"No! NO!"

Xion yelled, waking up in a cold sweat.

She sat up; panting slowly, light birdsong meeting her ears.

A footstep came from outside her door.

Xion got up and yanked it open to see a figure disappear around the corner.

"Just who are you?" She whispered and ran after them.

"You wanted me?" Vanitas said in a bored tone, entering Xehanort's study.

"Yes. I wanted to give you something."

Xehanort marched over to the boy and shoved him into his seat, holding him by his throat and producing a clear glass vial from his pocket.

Vanitas stared at the red liquid in alarm. "No! Get that away from me! I'm not taking it!"

He squirmed and tried to get free, but Xehanort held him down and forced the red liquid down Vanitas' throat.

Once swallowed, Vanitas slumped in his chair and fell silent.

Xehanort gave a twisted grin. "Vanitas, come."

He opened his now dull, pupil-less eyes and rose from the chair, summoning his Void Gear.

"Good...now, what is your task?"

_"To find the Lights…to bring them back…to die…" _

Ventus breathed out, wiping the sweat from his brow. It was _so_ hot today.

Roxas was quiet as usual; he had been for the last few days.

"Will you ever tell me what's wrong?" Ventus sighed. "Why do you look so worried?"

"Why aren't you?" Roxas snapped back. "You and Sora and Selphie and Kairi are just acting like nothing's happened! Haven't you noticed that Xion is missing?!"

"Who's Xion?"

Roxas frowned. "What do you mean 'who's Xion'? She's one of our best friends!"

"Roxas, we've never known someone called Xion…are you feeling alright? You must've been in the sun to long!"

"Am _I_ alright? How can you not know Xion? We made Sora steal her bike not so long ago, remember?"

Ventus looked at him blankly.

"_Huh, so she hasn't got to you yet…" _A voice mused. _"Well, We'll soon take care of that." _

The two blonde-haired boys spun around to see a hooded boy walking towards them, Void Gear in hand.

"Who are you?"

The boy looked at Ventus, dull eyes piercing his very soul.

Then without a word, he charged.


	5. Chapter 5

Xion was definitely lost.

She had been following the footsteps for goodness knows how long, all throughout the mansion – but to no useful effect.

She was now wandering aimlessly along a quiet, still hallway, sunlight pouring through the wide double hung windows that overlooked the mansion grounds, a beautiful private garden filled with rose bushes and rows of lavender and daffodil and other flowers that circled round a smooth stone fountain, the spout in the shape of four back–to–back lion's heads.

The hallway, which Xion was walking through, was the same as all the others; the floor lined with a crimson red, gold edged carpet, the walls were cream in colour and many small symmetrical patterns were carved into the wallpaper.

Xion turned the corner to see a still, dark brown chest of drawers rested against the wall. On the top was a single framed picture of a young 4-year-old boy with spiky black hair and large, bright yellow eyes; full of life and curiosity, looking up with an excited grin as if he hadn't a care in the world.

"You shouldn't be here." A soft voice whispered. "If he finds you…"

Xion yelped as someone grabbed her hand and pulled away.

"Get down!" Ventus yelled, pushing Roxas behind a set of wheelie bins, a ball of dark, wispy energy flying over their heads.

Roxas' mind raced as he tried to calm his breathing, afraid and equally confused he looked at his elder twin; eyes wild with panic.

"What do we do?"

Ventus sighed and moved to a crouched position in front of Roxas. "You get out of here. I'll distract him."

"What? No!"

"Rox, it's the only way. Mum asked me to protect you."

"So what are you going to do? Act all Hero? That guy can shoot darkness from his palms and summon evil creatures…who knows what else he could do?!" Roxas snapped.

The two boys fell silent as Vanitas' evil laughter echoed around them. "_You boys…you can run, but you can't hide, you cowards!_"

Roxas whimpered as Ventus stood up on one knee, peeking around the side to see Vanitas stood impatiently in the village square.

"No Ven, you can't!" Roxas cried, grabbing onto his arm, but Ventus pulled away.

"Roxas, I have to. I don't want you to get hurt."

"But what about you?! He could probably kill you!"

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine; just get yourself to safety."

Roxas narrowed his eyes. "You're going to use it, aren't you? That…keyblade…"

"Yes." Ventus answered blankly. "Keyblades are used to protect the light and defeat the darkness. Which side do you think that guy out there is on?"

"But Mum said you weren't allowed to use it outside of –"

"Well Mum's not _here_ is she?! I'm meant to protect you; and using my keyblade is one way of doing it. NOW GO!"

Roxas jumped at the last yell, cowering back.

"_Ah ha! I found yyoooouuu!" _Vanitas said in a creepy voice, peering over the boys with a twisted grin.

"Nyah!" Ventus grunted, jumping up and elbowing Vanitas in the stomach, causing him to fall back, but he quickly regained his balance.

Ventus raised his hand as his Wayward Wind materialized. "Don't even think of coming near us!"

He bent down into his fighting position and ran at the black haired boy, swinging his keyblade to hit his side; but Vanitas' Void Gear swiftly blocked it.

"_You have potential." _Vanitas mused with a grin as they parted. "_He will be most pleased._"

"Who will?" Ventus frowned.

The black haired boy simply gave a sly smile. "_You'll find out soon enough!_"

He swung his Void Gear that Ventus only just missed, the teeth swooping over the spikes on his head as he ducked and stuck out his foot, tripping Vanitas up so he fell on his back.

Ventus got up and raised his Wayward Wind to Vanitas' throat, grinning triumphantly. "Well, it looks like I win."

Vanitas looked up at him with frightened eyes; but they slowly narrowed and closed as a creepy, maniac laughter came from his lips.

"Wait, how come you're lau –"

Ventus cut off as a Scrapper caught him off guard, clawing into his side and left shoulder and pinning him to a tree, knocking his Wayward Wind from his hands in the process.

"Argh, you stupid little…" He winced in pain, blood slowly trickling down his clothes.

Vanitas laughed again as he made his way over, his glazed over eyes glowing unnaturally.

"_Hm, hm, yes…you'll be a great edition…you've certainly proved your worth._"

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"_You'll find out soon eno- Acckk!_" Vanitas yelped as a figure smashed into him, Kingdom Key in hand.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" Roxas yelled as Vanitas fell to the floor once again.

Roxas grinned and raced over to Ventus – killing the Scrapper, which caused Vanitas to cry out in pain.

He looked at Ventus' wounds worriedly. "Are you ok?"

"I said I'd be fine, didn't I?"

"But you're not."

"I will be…thank you, brother."

Roxas scoffed playfully, kneeling down and wrapping his arms around Ventus in a tight embrace.

"I didn't know you could use the keyblade." Ventus remarked as they got up.

Roxas looked at the weapon, eyes shining. "Neither did I."

The twins laughed shakily. They were glad it was all over.

However, of course, it was not. (Where's the fun in that?)

"_Aww, how **touching**._" Vanitas mocked, holding a tight grip on his Void Gear. "_I'm sorry I have to break you up!_"

He lunged towards the pair; all three had their keyblades raised.

Ventus was about to go, but Roxas beat him to it – exactly what Vanitas wanted.

He stuck out his foot and tripped the blonde haired boy up, grabbing him by the scruff of his neck as he fell.

Vanitas smirked as he dragged the boy across the square, knowing that his attempts to get away were all in vain.

"_You're coming with me, conscious or not._"

He stopped at the side of one of the village shops, his eyes turning red. "_Now you will pay for defeating me!_"

He pulled Roxas to his feet and steadied himself, putting his hand on the back of Roxas' head and smashing his face into the wall.

"ROXAS!" Ventus screamed as his younger twin slumped to the ground, eyes closed, body still and a small amount of blood sliding down his face from his right temple.

Anger burned deep from inside his chest as the sound of Vanitas' evil laughter echoed around him.

Summoning his Wayward Wind, Ventus raced forward; determined to save Roxas. His mother had said to protect him…

However, unknowingly, Ventus had lost a lot of blood from his deep, nasty wounds.

Dizziness washing over him, Ventus fell on one knee, eyes closed to concentrate on his uneven breathing; now the only thing keeping him awake.

He frowned as the clashing of metal rang through his ears.

Opening his eyes, Ventus looked up to see a hooded figure with a keyblade pitted against Vanitas; an unconscious Roxas hung over his shoulder.

"_Sorry but he's mine, just like Xion. You'll never win against the darkness!_" Vanitas cackled, kicking the figure in the stomach and running away as fast as he could.

The figure grunted in pain and doubled over, but quickly shook it off when they saw Ventus staring at them wearily.

Ventus just couldn't hold on any longer and collapsed to the ground; but the figure caught him in their arms before he could hit the cold stone floor.

"Hey, hey! Look at me! You're going to be ok!" The figure's voice echoed as they lifted Ventus bridal style. "Oh, what did he do to you…"

Ventus looked at him weakly. "Who…are…y-you…?"

"Terra."

Xion looked around in confusion.

The room she was now in was unlike any other in the mansion, pure white walls and furniture, with lots of detailed pictures dotted around – most were of Vanitas and what looked to be a younger Xehanort, others where of…her, and her friends…

"I'm sorry we're meeting like this Xion."

Xion spun around to see the very person who had brought her here – a pretty, young girl about her age with light, shoulder length blonde hair that was styled to the side and inviting, mysterious blue eyes dressed in a plain white sleeveless dress that ended somewhere around her thighs.

_How does she know my name…? _Xion eyes her wearily. "What do you mean? Who are you?"

The girl's eyes softened as she placed a hand to her chest. "My name is Namine'. I'm sorry, because Xehanort is going to do terrible things to you and those you love…just like Vanitas."

"What are these pictures? Why am I in them?"

"They're memories. Some are real; some are not. I have the power to control and toy with memories, I can make a person forget just about anything and replace it with a new one. Xehanort made me…"

She stopped and shook her head. "I can't tell you, not yet."

"What?"

"You'll have to see for yourself."

"What are you talking abo –"

Xion stopped immediately as thick, heavy footsteps approached.

"Xehanort." Namine' froze. She shot a look at Xion worriedly. "He can't know you've been here! He could –"

"We don't have time for that!" Xion said desperately. "Hide me!"

"I can't! Not in here!"

"But…"

The girls fell silent as the footsteps stopped.

"Ah, you're back. Did you actually _do_ something this time?"

"_Yes, I have found another. He's currently lying unconscious in the main entrance._"

"At last! Well done my boy! Let's go and give him a little _welcome_." Xehanort chuckled as he and Vanitas walked away.

Once they were gone, Xion looked at Namine' and breathed out.

"That was _too_ close."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi everyone! **

**I'm so, so, so, so, sooo sorry that I haven't updated in a long time – curse you Writer's Block!**

**Please forgive me! D:**

**Anyway, I hope you're liking the story so far, I'm sorry if it's getting a bit too dark for those who don't like it – I'm trying to think up a little fluff scene for Vanitas and Xion that will hopefully appear soon so keep your eyes peeled ;) **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

"Excuse me, please move! I've got a casualty coming through!" Terra called out as he pushed through the crowded courtyard, people gasping in shock when they saw the limp, lifeless, bloodstained Ventus in his arms.

The world rushed past Ventus in a distant blur as he continued to slip in and out of consciousness, the intense pain of his wounds unchanging.

He did not know where he was or what was happening, but Ventus was certain that Death would surely come for him now…

"Hey! Can you still hear me?"

Ventus forced his heavy eyelids open to try to focus on Terra's face; his calm ocean blue eyes being the only thing Ventus could see clearly.

Terra shook Ventus slightly to keep him awake; he knew this boy wasn't going to last much longer, and that scared him.

He had to get help - fast.

"Just hold on, ok?" Terra whispered, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

He burst through the Infirmary doors, running over to an empty bed and lying Ventus down on it as Medics crowded round, quickly getting to work.

Erquas walked over to stand beside his pupil, shaking his head. "Another one? What is he trying to achieve by doing this?"

"I don't know..." Terra hung his head. "I'm sorry; I couldn't defeat the kidnapper…I'm not strong enough…"

Erquas placed a hand on the young man's shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile. "That doesn't matter; You'll get better in time – and you saved this boy, didn't you? And he'll save those who've been captured."

"You mean…"

"Yes, the rehabilitation process is almost complete. The rescue mission will be ready soon enough."

One of the Medics came over beaming. "The boy's all bandaged up and on the mend – all he needs now is rest."

"Thank you." Erquas dismissed her with a nod, looking over to the blonde haired boy with a smile.

"Welcome to HQ."

XxX

The early morning sunlight seeped in through a gap in the curtains onto Ventus' sleeping form; his eyes opened and he pushed himself up slowly with a frown.

"Where am I…?"

"You're in the Infirmary. Don't worry, you're safe now."

Ventus jumped to see a young woman standing at the foot of his bed, smiling.

She had short blue hair that fell at the end of her neck, her matching blue eyes shining with kindness, and wore sky blue miniature dolphin covered pyjama bottoms under a light grey vest top with a hand painted blue Wayfinder on the front.

"I'm Aqua." She beamed. "And you are…?"

"Ventus. Call me Ven."

"Ok, nice to meet you Ven!" Aqua replied as she came over his side. "Are you alright to walk? Master Erquas wanted to see you as soon as you were awake - he'll tell you what's going on."

"Ok." Ventus said, throwing off the covers and slowly standing up, examining the large bandages wrapped around his left shoulder and ribs (by the way, he is topless).

Aqua quickly handed him the zip up hoodie she had brought, which he gladly accepted.

The two of them silently made their way down through the cream coloured corridors; students pointing at Ventus' bandages and whispering.

Ventus looked out across the open-air courtyard that the building surrounded; students young and old were sparring in groups of two or four with their keyblades.

"So, is this place some kind of training school?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Aqua nodded. "It was set up by our Mater Erquas a few years ago when a mysterious figure began to attack and capture other keybearers – no-one knows why, but we're not taking any chances with him – look at what he did to you."

Ventus blinked.

"Anyway," She continued. "Erquas knew he had to help, so he's been rounding up all the keybearers in this village and beyond - not only to train them to use the keyblade properly, but to protect them. This place is a sanctuary for people like us."

"There are a lot of keybearers here…"

"We need as many people as possible for the Uprising."

"The what?"

Aqua looked away suddenly, obviously regretful of what she had just said.

They stopped outside a big, old oak door; Aqua knocked lightly and a simple 'come in' was heard from inside.

The two of them entered into a large, white round room; a long desk was set in the middle of the room, a large bookshelf to the right and a sunlit double hung glass window overlooking the courtyard to the left, the floor lined with a soft midnight blue carpet.

Master Erquas sat at the desk, Terra and an old, grey haired bearded man dressed in blue stood either side of him and a hooded boy was leaning silently against the bookshelf lazily; arms self-consciously crossed over his chest.

"Everyone, this is Ventus – but he like to be called Ven." Aqua introduced, pushing the blonde forward to stand before Erquas.

A bright, ecstatic and relived smile spread across Terra's face; he was _so_ happy that Ventus was ok.

"Hello Ventus." Erquas said. "I'm surprised but glad to see you're recovering so quickly despite your arrival yesterday – one of the Medics must've given you a Potion!"

Ven stayed silent, unsure of what to say.

"I assume Aqua told you what we do here – but safeguarding and training young keybearers like yourself is not our only goal."

Erquas gestured to Bearded Blue on his right. "This is Master Yen Sid; an old friend of mine. He knows many things about Darkness and often oversees the Mark of Mastery exams with me."

Then he looked toward Aqua and Terra. "These two are my apprentices. And the young man over there…"

His eyes shifted towards the hooded boy. "Well, I'll tell you our newest goal first." He beckoned Ventus forward before continuing.

"About a week ago, an anonymous witness saw a young girl snatched off the streets by a spiky haired boy and a bald elderly man. I assume the boy is the same individual who attacked you."

"And my brother." Ventus pointed out, but everyone looked at him blankly.

"You have a brother?" Terra questioned.

"Yes." Ventus frowned. "He was taken by that boy, remember?"

"No…there was no-one else...are you sure you're alright?"

"What…? Of course, I'm fine!" Ventus blinked.

_Roxas had been with me,_ He thought in confusion._ Terra had** seen**_ _him… _

"Ah hem. Don't I get a mention?"

Ventus turned to face the boy who had spoken, the boy lowered his hood and long silver hair fell, as calm blue eyes met his.

"Hi. I'm Riku." The silver-head said. "I…I was a captive of Xehanort, the one who's causing all this mess."

"Riku is key to our plans to overthrow Xehanort seeing as he used to live with him, he knows the ins and outs of that evil man – we've learned many things from him." Yen Sid added.

"Yes…" Riku interrupted, wanting to continue. "I was 10 years old when I managed to escape from him. He was 'collecting' keybladers to make his own army to use to take over the world – and I, along with another boy, Vanitas, were the first members of that army.

He fed us a potion that called out to the darkness in our hearts, making it consume us so we became mindless dark wielders – puppets that would bend to Xehanort's every will. He abused us and hit us when we did something he didn't like."

Riku took a deep breath. "Vanitas and I were sick of it. So one night we escaped and ran as fast as our legs would carry us. However, Xehanort called to our darkness. We both knew how to withstand it and push it away, but Vanitas was already feeling so many negative things; he couldn't help but be consumed."

"But you managed to get away." Ventus pointed out.

Riku nodded sadly. "Yes, but only just. I ran to this place, for I had been training here before Xehanort captured me, and passed out on the doorstep. Luckily, Erquas and Aqua found me. I just wish I could see Vanitas again…I miss him…So, I went back to the mansion where we all lived, and saw him on the balcony. He said something about a 'she', so I assume that is the girl who disappeared. But…after what I heard about the attack on you, I think it's too late…he must be on Xehanort's side now…"

"Wait, wait, they're in the mansion? _The_ mansion? On the hill?!"

"Yes." Erquas replied simply. "Riku, Terra, Aqua and I are going on a rescue mission in a few days. We were wondering if you'd like to join us."

Ventus' eyes widened.

_This could be his only chance to find Roxas…after what Riku said; he was even more scared for his brother's safety._

"Of course I will! We can't let Xehanort do this!" Ventus said confidently, curling his hands into fists.

_Vanitas…the boy who had hurt Roxas…he was going to pay dearly for what he did. _

**A/N: Well, there you go! I'm sorry this is such a short chapter, and that it took so long to update. **

**I've just run out of ideas…**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and stay tuned!**


End file.
